minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Eggs
This page is about Miner's Haven's hidden secrets. Were you looking for the easter eggs in the 2017 Easter Event? '''THIS PAGE IS OUTDATED', so all the current secrets are in different locations.'' Overview There are many easter eggs in Miner's Haven, often to poke fun at certain things. "Just for Fun" Easter Eggs Iron Mine Man Iron Mine Man was created by rightpadgram. It is a humanoid Iron Mine with sculpted arms and thighs, while flexing biceps on both arms. On an August 23rd Stream Berezaa stumbled across it in a Submissions Team Create (where the best of the submissions are kept and shown to Berezaa) and chose to add it into the game in The Resurrection Update not as an item, but as a hidden easter egg. As of Baron's Spookenings, he now resides on the top of the face mountain. For the Innovation: Day Three Patches on February 7th, 2018, the Iron Mine Man made an appearance on the game's event icon for a few hours. Iron Mine-Chan Main Article: Iron Mine-Chan Iron Mine-Chan can be found in a hidden passageway on the map, near the Lion Cave. As with the Fire, Lightning, and Ice Mines, clicking on her will make her explode and give you the item. However, it is possible to obtain 2 or more of said items if one clicks fast enough. Upon re-joining the game, Iron Mine-Chan will be at her hiding spot once again and the player can obtain one or more Iron Mine-Chans. Now she resides hidden near the face mountain. Talking Blue Tree Main Article: Talking Blue Tree A contrastingly colored tree can be seen on the mountain near the Craftsman. Besides being your normal NPC, clicking on him will make him give you a Mystery Box or uC. He now lives on the center hill of the game where the Craftsman lives. Makeshift Car A makeshift car can be found on the edges of the map, complete with 4 wheels, headlights (turned on by default and can never be turned off), a body (although miniscule) and a black seat. By hopping on the black seat, it can be driven to a max speed of 50, although it doesn't accelerate very fast. It can also be driven off the map, and it won't respawn after that. In Halloween 2019 The Car was moved into somewhere in river The Black Friday 2019 artifact Berezaa's Car Keys opened into Berezaa's Car, much like the Makeshift Car that is found on the map. Epic Face Can be seen behind a base under the shore next to two palm trees. This is an Epic Face from an old meme from the early 2000s. The image is stretched on the part it is shown on. Location unknown. Fresh out of Hecks Under the map in the caverns, a decal is slapped on the exterior of the caverns which reads "'''fresh out of hecks'". This is part of a meme known as "Do you think I give a heck?" which was derived from the "Strawman Ball" meme. Location unknown. BEEEEEEEEEEEE In one of the corners on the map, there is a decal slapped on one of the cliff rocks that is a picture of '''Barry B. Benson' from the Bee Movie ''with his mouth open wide. This is probably a reference to the abundance of memes relating to the movie mentioned (especially "ya like jazz?"). Location unknown. Dr. Phil M&M Near the shaft to get to The Crate Merchant and by a pillar of rock on a beach, you can find a picture of Dr. Phil as the green M&M. Location unknown. Doge Chewing on an Iron Mine Near the ice island, located inside a cave is a Giant Doge Plushie that is eating a miniaturized Basic Iron Mine. If one peeks through the cave walls, there is a Doge Mine-Chan. The plushie was made by OutOfOrderFoxy, in which he soon realized his mistake. Doge-Chan This easter egg is an Iron Mine-Chan with a... doge head... This item can't be collected in your inventory unlike its Iron counterpart, and can be located past the cavern walls of either the main tunnel or the cave with the Doge eating an Iron Mine. The Doge-Chan was made by nerd_man. Jake Dogg Plastered on the main tunnel is the face of rapper Snoop Dogg plastered on Jake from ''Adventure Time. As of the Gargantuan Update, it is now located at the edge of a base on the side of a block. Location currently unknown Snapchat's Dancing Hot Dog Found under the first base, near the beach. This is from a meme of Dancing Hot Dog used in Snapchat filter. Location unknown. Thomas and the (not-so) Magic Rock-road Part of this easter egg can be seen near the Talking Blue Tree and second base. Peeping down under the base allows you to see the face of Thomas the Tank Engine. Location unknown. Giant Doge On the back of the ice plateau, where the jetpack is, you can see a big picture of a doge. Location unknown. Caillou Underneath the map there is a picture of Caillou. His face is replaced by an NSFW meme called Yaranaika. Location unknown. Merchant Easter Eggs Holiday Spirit Never Dies Santa from the 2017 Winter Event never departed after the snow went away. Instead, he retreated to a secret hiding place on a hill near the Fire Crater. Near the water, a grass block supposedly holding a tree in place is actually non-CanColllidable, and the player can find Santa. When clicking on him, he'll give you something, like a Jetpack or an Inferno Box. When attempting to obtain another reward from him, he'll instead say: "'''Ho ho ho! Holiday spirit never dies!'"'' Like in the Winter Event, you can only obtain one reward from Santa per day. What Are You Doing Here In the Post-Event Patch for the [[Innovation: Black Panther|Innovation: Sponsored by Black Panther Event]], a platform was added to catch players who use the Mysterious Teleporter during a weekday. Before the Patch, anyone attempting to teleport to The Masked Man when he's "gone" would only lead to your doom. On the platform, The Masked Man will be on one side of the platform, as well as The Innovator with Haven City's Power Generator on the other side. Clicking on The Innovator won't make him talk, but clicking on The Masked Man will make him say "'''what are you doing here'"'' instead of opening his inventory. The platform has no option for instant travel back to the main island, so the only thing the player can do jump off the platform and die. The Crate Merchant Main Article: The Crate Merchant The Crate Merchant, sometimes referred to as Spook McDooks, is a hidden NPC introduced in the 2017 Summer Update. Once a day, he'll give a free Mystery Box to you, ranging from Regular to Magnificent boxes. He can be found in a cut in the ceiling, above a blue crystal near where the Invisibility Cloak gear is. In the Gargantuan Update he was moved to a small cave inside the mountain in the middle of the island. Very close to the invisibility cloak. Gear Locations Fidget Spinner In an alcove at one of the main tunnel entrances, a Fidget Spinner can be seen. If one touches it, it gives the Fidget Spinner gear which performed like it did when it was added in the Fidget Spinner Patch back in June of 2017. However, you will not keep the gear when you die. This item can be found on the catalog as the Red Fidget Spinner, and it can be bought for R$300. Location unknown The Axe Right by the Talking Blue Tree and the "Fire Crater", the Axe which was first introduced in the 2017 Summer Update can be seen lodged into a downed tree (now the axe is floating due to many trees removed). When Executive players open their gift, they can get this gear. The only difference is that this one deals damage. As of the Menu Refresh Update, the Axe now does 150 damage instead of 30. This means that the weapon can now instantly-kill people who's health isn't massively boosted. If one has The Lone Frog artifact from Black Friday 2017, they need to collect 26 regular RP crates (one crate adds 2 health) in order to survive a single axe swing. In the Gargantuan Update, the axe is now located in a dead tree surrounded by 2 bigger trees near a base. The Axe used in Miner's Haven is the Presidential Vampire Slaying Ax, a weapon gear in the Catalog which can be bought for R$500. Location unknown. Invisibility Cloak In the main tunnel, an Invisibility Cloak can be seen resting on a blue crystal; the latter being one of the two found in the tunnel (the other blue crystal is near The Crate Merchant). Its function is, well, to turn you invisible from other players. However it will cut out all your walkspeed bonuses once you use it, and in some cases make you slower than the default. In the Gargantuan Update, the Invisibility cloak was moved to a small cave inside of the mountain in the middle of the island. Right next to The Crate Merchant. This item is also an item on the Catalog, the Trololo Cape of Invisibility, which can be bought for R$750. Location unknown. Jetpack Main Article: Jetpack A jetpack can be obtained at a tree on the Ice Plateau, where the Ice Mine once stood. A simple scaling up the tree is enough to get the jetpack in your hands. It is possible to hold more than one jetpack in your backpack, and each hold their own fuel tanks. Sadly this does not work on the mobile version of the game. In the Gargantuan Update, the Jetpack is sat on top of the branch of a tree at the side of a tall hill near the leaderboard are. This item is an item on the Catalog, as the US Military Top Secret Experimental Jetpack. It can be bought for R$100. Old Easter Eggs Pepe on a Rock On the 2017 Summer Map, an image of Pepe the Frog was slapped on the back side of a far-away island. The island itself can not be reached by regular means, and requires a jetpack or a fake crate. Note that the water surrounding the archipelago is just a blue floor that you can fall through, as there's no such thing as swimming in Miner's Haven besides the pool in the PvP-free hangout center. When The Resurrection Update's new map came along, the Pepe easter egg did not move to the new map. go away 400 When the Golden Clover Event ended, The Leprechaun with the Clover-Tron 400 was moved to a spot under the map which was easily accessible via a Jetpack. Many users noticed this change and began posting pictures of them standing on top of the Clover-Tron. On May 28th, 2017, Berezaa noticed this and in the Summer Update the Clover-Tron 400 was renamed to the "go away 400", with the warning of the end of the Golden Clover event replaced by a note from The Leprechaun telling players to go away. This easter egg was removed of the game in The Resurrection Update. Location unknown. Category:Secrets